


Little Sister's Big Saviour

by flickawhip



Category: Behemoth the Sea Monster | The Giant Behemoth (1959), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Behemoth meets Liz.RP Fic.





	Little Sister's Big Saviour

Dr Elizabeth Shaw had known for a long time that her sister was different than most of the family, that being said she hadn't really expected to find that her sister had fallen for a monster... a sea monster. When her sister had asked that she met with the monster she had agreed mildly, smiling softly. 

"If it makes you happy."

So it was that she was sat, waiting, for the girl... the woman... the monster... who had saved her sister's life. The water in the river beside which Liz was sat.... soon began to froth slightly as something big moved underneath it and began making its way towards the surface. Liz had sensed it coming, looking up at the head emerged. 

"Hello?"

The long neck of The Giant Behemoth emerged from out of the river and peered down at Liz. Liz had smiled, remaining still to let the creature look at her. Slowly Behemoth began to change into her human form and come ashore fully. 

"Behemoth?"

Behemoth nodded.

"Yes....who are you?"

"Liz Shaw... you.... rescued my sister?"

"Oh yes, I remember her. Such a sweet girl for a land walker."

"She really... loves you."

"I love her as well."

"Then you are both lucky... she loves... rarely... and I assume you will care for her?"

"Of course."

Liz smiled softly. 

"You seem kind."

Behemoth smiled softly.

"I can be....to those I feel deserve it."

She reached out and stroked Liz's arm.

"Like you...."

"Me?"

Behemoth smiled.

"Yes....you."

She said softly.

"I'd like to be very, very kind to you."

"O...kay."

Behemoth smiled she lent in and kissed Liz. Liz had smiled, kissing back gently. Behemoth murred back and deepened the kiss. Liz had continued to murr and submitted. Behemoth deepened the kiss again and wrapped her arms around Liz. Liz continued to submit.

"Can I screw you?"

Behemoth murred softly in Liz's ear. 

"Yes."

Liz's answer was soft, but trusting. 

"Get undressed for me."

Behemoth purred. Liz quickly did so. Behemoth purred and began to roam her hands over Liz's body rather roughly but lovingly all the same. Liz soon mewled with pleasure.

"You like that?"

Behemoth purred. 

"Yes."

The word was panted. Behemoth purred and upped her pace. Liz soon cried out and came.


End file.
